


Peace will come when of us puts down the gun

by takethatandlove



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethatandlove/pseuds/takethatandlove
Summary: Mark and Gary have been secretly seeing each other for two years now, but when Gary starts to drift away, will Mark be able to cope?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Battlefield' by Lea Michele! I am in a sad mood so have a sad, badly written story that's also cute in the end.

The four boys stumbled into Gary's hotel room and collapsed in various places. Gary was lagging behind, sulking about not being able to go and see his favourite musical because he had his own show.

Gary entered the room and looked around, Howard was sprawled out on the bed, Gary laughed at his sleeping friend before casting his eyes to see Robbie in the chair and Jason curled on the sofa with... Mark."

Something built up in Gary, perhaps rage or maybe Jealousy. He walked over to where Mark was lying and reached to take his hand.

"Gary?" A voice called suddenly. Howard had looked up at an awkward time. "What are you doing? Let the man sleep."

"I need to speak to him." Gary huffs

"Are you okay?" Howard enquires

"Yes." Gary hisses

"Right, outside." Howard quickly jumps up and drags Gary outside to the balcony.

"Talk to me, go." 

"It's Mark!" Gary groans "he's in there cuddling with Jason, don't you see it?" 

"Yeah, so? Why do you care?"

"Because -"

"Oh my god, you two are shagging!" Howard laughs "that explains a lot I'll be honest but you just confirmed my thoughts, Gaz. Now I get why you're so riled up, also explains why I never see you with a bird these days. How long have you two been doing it?"

"Dougie! We're not just shagging, we're... properly together, for about a year now. I'm kind of happy you figured it out, saves me having to embarrass myself trying to tell you." Gary chuckles 

"Christ, you hid that well. I only noticed last month. But seriously Gaz, you don't need to worry and Jason and Mark. I know you'll say you do but the best thing is to tell Mark how you feel, don't get angry, keep your cool and just communicate." Howard smiles

"That's good advice coming from someone like you How'. Didn't expect it really."

"I can be helpful when I wanna be." Howard laughs

"So not often then." Gary smirks

Howard smacks him lightly on the arm "look, why don't I go wake Mark and tell him you want to talk, I'll take Jason to his room."

"That's great mate, I don't know how this will end up. Part of me thinks we could really break up, we've been fighting for weeks now and I don't know how much more I can take."

Howard pulls his bandmate into a hug 

"Don't give up, it's worth it."

Howard walks inside and Gary faces the New York scenery before him, dreading what may come next.


End file.
